


Capacity

by acidquill



Series: this lion-hearted girl [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Character Death, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: fanfic100, prompt 004: insides. war-time. op to lj may 2006.





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100, prompt 004: insides. war-time. op to lj may 2006.

  
She hits the ground hard but remembers her training. She’s rolling away and back up on her feet in seconds, wand never leaving her hand. Moody would’ve been proud. There is a gash over her eyebrow; she wipes blood out of her eyes and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She waits.

She stayed behind because she needed to. If this was the war, then she was fighting in it; she wasn’t going to run. Not now. Not ever. Somewhere out there was the bastard that stole her best friend from her and another one who stole her father. Padma and her mother were the only ones left. They begged begged begged her to come with them to the safety of Jaipur; she kissed them both goodbye and watched as the portkey took them away. She didn’t cry.

She doesn’t think about who she curses - once she remembers Harry going over the logistics of Avada. It takes hate, he said, the kind that eats you up and leaves a big black hole - if two years ago someone would have told her she was capable of using the Killing Curse, Parvati would’ve been horrified. But now she doesn’t flinch. Avada uses hate and Parvati _owns_ hers. She owns it in a way that few know how to. It might leave a hollow, but that black hole has a name: Lavender. Father.

There is no mercy in her eyes when green light swallows another Death Eater up.


End file.
